Beautiful
by lilkyonkyon
Summary: "My mom used to say that everyone is beautiful, in their own way." A young Kyo and his mother on a rainy day. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, sorry.

* * *

**Beautiful**

It's raining. A small child sits alone in the kitchen, his forehead pressing against the windowpane. His steady breathing fogs the glass as he watches the wrinkles in the pond widen bit by bit. The flushed petals on the cherry blossom tree quiver every so often as drops from the sky kiss them, and some are shaken loose, twirling leisurely to the ground. A rhythmic drumming comes from the rooftop, lulling the little boy into a dreamless state while he gazes outside.

He hears a soft rustling noise behind him and immediately rouses himself to turn around. His mother is standing there, watching him.

_Mom_, he smiles. _Good morning, Mom._

She doesn't return the greeting, but instead says, _Beads on, Kyo?_

_Yup._ He tugs up the sleeve of his shirt to proudly display the red-and-white beaded bracelet.

_Good boy_, she says, then busies herself with making breakfast.

_Doesn't the rain look pretty, Mom? _He motions to the spring shower out the window and smiles wider. She doesn't move her head to look, just nods agreeably.

Somewhat disappointed, the boy turns once more to watch the spectacle outside. He sees a baby bird with its mother, both bathing in the pond. Down the stone path, a rabbit cautiously creeps out of its burrow, listening to the steady _tck tck_ the water makes on the walkway.

_I wish I could be like the rain, _the boy announces suddenly. _No one would hate me if I was the rain._

Surprised, his mother glances up from the countertop. _Who hates you?_

He still gazes outside the window, his hand propping up his chin as his eyes droop. _All the family. They all say I'm ugly 'cause I'm the cat,_ he mumbles through his fingers.

For a brief moment, it seems as if she wouldn't respond, her silence revealing her accord. Then, with only a whisper, she says, _Everyone is beautiful._

He rouses himself once more to consider her with his wide, dark eyes. _Huh?_

_My mom used to say that everyone is beautiful, in their own way._

The boy suddenly grins at her, showing off his small, pointed teeth. _Me too, Mom? Am I beautiful, too?_

She tries to smile back, but it falters as tears sink down her cheeks._ You too_, she says. The teardrops still fall.

The boy's smile disappears and his eyes fill with shame. _Mom, don't cry. I didn't mean it. _He immediately runs to comfort her, yet as soon as he hugs her leg, a small poof of smoke transforms him into a scrawny orange kitten.

_Kyo, now look what you've done, _she sighs, masking her depression with a tight smile.

_I'm sorry, Mom, _the kitten mews, awkwardly pulling its feet out of a pile of clothes. _Sometimes I forget._

A fresh wave of tears comes, and she scoops the kitten into her palms. _I love you, Kyo. _Her voice had hitched when she said it, so she repeats it, trying to convince herself. _I love you so much._

_Please don't be sad, Mom. I'll be alright._ He cautiously nuzzles her hand, his whiskers tickling her palm. _'Cause I'm beautiful too, right Mom?_

The throbbing suddenly returns, pounding away at her forehead. She closes her eyes painfully and a hand instinctively shoots to her temple, making her drop the kitten. He yowls in fright.

_Mom, what's the matter?_

Abruptly he transforms back into a scared little boy, gazing anxiously up at his mother with those wide brown eyes.

_Is it your head again?_

_I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all. _Forcefully, she pulls her hand from her temple to dry her eyes and smile at him. _See? I'm alright now._

For a moment, he still frowns, but it soon fades into his goofy smile. _Good._

She bends down to help him dress and to check if his beads are securely fastened. He obediently waits for her to rise again before moving. _I'm going back to bed, _she tells him._ Be a good boy for me._

_I will, Mom._

His mother turns away and trudges down the hallway. He waits until he hears the bedroom door slide shut before he returns to his place by the window. Kyo then observes the spring shower in silence, the only noise being the patter of rain on the roof and the broken sobs from a room upstairs.

* * *

Inspired by the lyrics of "Beauty is Within Us," composed by Kanno Yoko, lyrics by Chris Mosdell and performed by Scott Matthew. That song makes me so sad sometimes…. 


End file.
